


Достопримечательности

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Attraction, Beginning of Vongola, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Genderbending, One-Shot, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: Его тянуло к ней, и он не был уверен, что именно привлекло его внимание в первую очередь.
Relationships: Female Harry Potter/Giotto, Harry Potter/Giotto
Kudos: 7





	Достопримечательности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Attractions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808294) by [LucyWonderLandMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyWonderLandMadness/pseuds/LucyWonderLandMadness). 



Он не был уверен, что именно привлекло его внимание к ней.

Может, тёмно-красные локоны, которые казались такими неуместными в этой стране? Локоны, которые подпрыгивали при каждом её шаге, каждом повороте и наклоне головы.

Или, может, улыбка, которая украшала бледно-розовые губы? Улыбаясь всем вокруг и весело смеясь, она говорила с маленькими детьми, увлекая их тем, что казалось историей, говоря с эмоциями, давая истории жизнь.

Или, может, её изумрудные глаза? Глаза, в сравнении с которыми самые драгоценные камни казались излишне тусклыми. Глаза, которые блестели от жизни и счастья, однако, они рассказывали историю долгой прожитой жизни.

— Чао, Синьора Поттер-Блэк.

— Чао, Синьор Вонгола, — ответила она, густой акцент играл на её итальянском, улыбаясь ему ярко и приветливо.

Он не был уверен, что привлекло его внимание, но знал, что она была свежим воздухом, когда он говорил с ней.

***

Чем больше он говорил с ней, тем сильнее становилось его первоначальное простое влечение. Что-то, что воспламеняло внутри жизнь, чтобы стать красотой искусства каждой секунды, проведённой с ней.

Озорные улыбки, которые играли на её губах, когда она подшучивала над ним.

Звенящий смех, который свистел в воздухе, когда он заставлял её смеяться своими и выходками своей Семьи, постоянно растущей бдительной группы.

Сияние на её лице, когда они бесконечно говорили о людях, о мире, о будущем, пока солнце медленно не скрылось за горизонтом и луна не ожила среди звёзд.

Они приносили идеи, делились историями и наслаждаться присутствием друг друга.

***

Только в конце лета и в начале осени, это медленное влечение превратилось в пучок чувств, которые заставляли его сердце замирать, а желудок сжиматься при каждой улыбке, которую она посылала ему.

Этим была любящая природа, которую она показывала детям-сиротам, которых они навещали вместе. Осыпая вниманием и любовью тех детей, которых она навещала.

Она была свободна духом, игнорируя строгое поведение леди, защищая тех, кто был беззащитен, и борясь за то, что считала правильным.

Её упрямство, которое не могло поколебать ничего, что не было тем, во что она верила, это сильное чувство справедливости и морали, которое заставляло её отстаивать свою позицию против лордов и леди высшего класса.

Её смелость и отвага разжигали эти чувства, заставляя их становиться сильнее с каждой секундой, когда он смотрел, как она ярко горит.

***

Начало мягкого затяжного прикосновения.

Начало шага за шагом, всё ближе и ближе в пространстве друг друга.

Начало медленного пристального взгляда в глаза.

Начало долгих прощаний перед фактическим расставанием друг с другом.

***

Ему понравилась её реакция, когда он попросил разрешения ухаживать за ней.

Её лицо покрылось мягким румянцем, веснушки, рассыпавшиеся по носу, засветились. Её глаза блестели от потрясения, но в них светились тоска и любовь.

— _Да._

Тихий шёпот, который она произнесла, нежная улыбка медленно растаяли на её лице, когда шок медленно исчез. Это было то головокружительное чувство, которое они оба чувствовали в своих животах, когда оба подтвердили эмоцию, вокруг которой танцевали.

Он наслаждался теплом её рук, какими маленькими и мягкими они казались в его больших и шершавых ладонях. Наслаждался ощущением того, как она прослеживает следы ожогов, как они посылают покалывание вниз по его позвоночнику — наблюдая за ней, когда она поджимала губы, но всё ещё сохраняла тот мягкий взгляд, когда ласкала их.

Он наслаждался их первым поцелуем. Неуверенно, но всё же так страстно. Как нежные и тёплые губы прижимаются к его губам. Румянец, разлившийся по её лицу, заиграл ярче, когда они расстались, и потянули за ниточки в его сердце. То, как она застенчиво посмотрела на него из-под длинных ресниц, прежде чем прижаться к нему, ещё раз сжав губы и становясь всё смелее и смелее по мере того, как шли секунды.

Он наслаждался теплом её тела, прижатого к нему, держа её в своих объятиях, когда они смотрели на знак окончания года и нового, который должен был наступить.

Он наслаждался реакцией на её лице, где они когда-то стояли, года два назад, спрашивая её об ухаживании, однако, на этот раз, он стоял на колене, прося её руки в браке. Были слёзы, которые упали на ее щёки, когда она открыла и закрыла рот, прежде чем кивнуть головой.

— _Да… да, я выйду за тебя замуж, Джотто._

***

Когда она заговорила с ним перед свадьбой, рассказав о существовании магии, он мог только смотреть в её изумрудные глаза, на нервное потрясение, которое она выглядела. Крепко держась за его руку, она прикусила нижнюю губу.

— _Джотто…_

_— Я доверяю тебе… я доверяю тебе, что я влюбился в тебя, и магия никогда не была в уравнении._

Именно тогда, когда напряжение покинуло её тело, она заплакала на его груди и поблагодарила за доверие. Крепко обняв, он понял, что в глубине души магия не имеет ничего общего с сильным притяжением.

Это всегда была она.

И это влечение становилось всё сильнее.

Когда он восхищается её телом, нежно целуя. Наслаждаясь тем, как она стонет его имя хриплым шёпотом, когда он целует путь, запоминая каждый дюйм её тела.

То, как она просто светилась под ним, когда он полностью взял её для себя.

***

Именно это влечение и породило в нём глубокое, необузданное чувство, которое он испытывал к ней, позволяя ему расти с течением времени.

Как она стояла рядом с ним, когда он был предан одним из своих, как она дала ему что-то, чтобы смотреть вперёд, как только они уедут от своего прошлого и начнут всё заново в совершенно новой стране.

Именно это влечение заставило его влюбиться в неё; именно оно позволило ему иметь ребёнка от того, кого он очень любил.

Создание совместной жизни.

Его всё ещё тянуло к ней после родов, этот нежный свет на её лице рассеял всю его нервозность, когда он приблизился к ним с ребёнком на руках.

— Наш сын, — прошептала она ему, когда он сел рядом с ней, обняв её за плечи и осторожно притянув к себе, прижавшись губами к её макушке, улыбаясь ей.

— Си, Гарриет, наш сын, — прошептал он в ответ. Купаясь в любви, которую он питал к своей жене и новорождённому ребёнку.


End file.
